Cell
Cell (셀, Sel) is a character in Denma. Summary She's Denma's Eve. Also she has Quai. Her Avatar is green. She looks like a rabbit. And her way of talking is like a cat. She first mentioned in the A Dog of Pamana (2). Biography 4 months ago She comes to the planet Pamana on the request of Jinu on the planet Terra. She collects Denma's videos. In Captain Hardok, she delivers to Hardok on the planet Carlburn. She already promgrammed armed robots to malfunction in prison. Then she finds Hardok and asks him if he knows Hicks. And Denma exchange the gag with the package. Denma says to her put him through the Avatar and complains about his circumstances. She connected to the Avatar again and she connects him to Hicks. Hicks says that he's one of the refugee children of the Turtle ship No,8956, from 17 years ago. In Eve (episode), she explains Eve. She have seen, Eve's that serve unemotional and hard-nosed masters tend to look sharper while ones that serve warm-hearted and sentimental masters tend to look more round like her. But Cell's appearance does not match the personality of Denma. And Jet's Eve, Bon's look is round. From this point of view, this theory seems to be wrong. She isn't sure how exactly their size and shapes are reflected by attributes of thier masters, but their looks can vary as widely as their master's personalities. She wonders whether their height determined by their master's bragging. In Eve Rachel (1), she's pleased to see Rachel. Rachel gives Cell to her diary and smiles. And Rachel discarded by Marvic. Rachel told Cell before herself was destroyed, Eve's masters don't know that they get disposed of once their contract is terminated. And Marvic was a kind and gracious man so she loves him. The discarded Rachel is burn to the incinerator, like the expired deliverer's Eve, which is also discarded, and the deliverers with dice. She look at them and smile and look at the diary. Because Yahwah yet didn't separate the Eve's expressive function of sorrow from joy. In Blackout (6), When Denma bathing, he says he said he won't leave his room till his next departure. At this point, she points to his penis and says it's cute. 1 month ago In Yael Road (1), she gives Denma to Adam Punching bag. Then she looks surprised at the cockroach and tries to catch it with a knife. And she finally catches the cockroach with a frying pan. And she delivers to Yael on the planet Negev. When Denma lost consciousness while escaping from a collapsed building, she calls Yahwah. But Yahwah says he's sure Denma can survive this on his own. And looks like some valuable data will come out of this. Then, Denma says light up Yael's path and not to light up Denma's power nor his face. She says to Denma that Silverquick manage Negev channel-3's 30% of the revenue. And when Denma does something crazy, she calls Edrei. In Mandragora (1), Denma thinks she and Quai must be watching his every move. Denma and she delivers to Sister Naomi on the planet Even. When Denma finds out Naomi has disappeared, he says he and she take care of other packages first until they get the GPS tracking permit from Even police department. In Savoy Gaal (5) and Pigear (8), Edel and Arcel arrives at the Carlburn where Denma and her is. She and Arcel etc. saw Edel's mistake, Gaal's booster gun breaking Adam. Denma finds booster gun that Gaal missed. And he asks her to confirm that there's a craftswoman named Mirai Datsu in Carlburn. In (15) and 14. A.E. (3), Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. Then, she reports to Yahwah, he surprises all Adams are had to be the ones who were sent off to guard the rescue ship for supervisor Edrei. And he tells her to watch Denma as he sees the Denma mentioned Apple, even though he might be looking for his key to escape while using the Pentagon as an excuse. Denma and her Avatar are visits Hannah and finds out that she's burned. Denma gives her Avatar the slip. Hannah asks her, when she's preparing the cream pasta for dinner, ask if she has any chicken. Then Hannah makes chicken cream pasta. Denma, who is not feeling well, eats chicken cream pasta. She tells Hannah that Denma usually either eats only half of it, or flips the table. By the way, Cell now says that she've never seen Denma finish his plate ever since she started serving him. And she asks Hannah to help her prepare a few more meals. Denma asks her to she escort Hannah back to the center after breakfast. When Denma's body is terminates, she laughs after seeing the collapsed Denma. Because Eve didn't separate the expressive function of sorrow from joy. In God's Lover (3), she's in recyclable room, the Eves who has lost his master after Denma has been terminated, and is going to be dragged by Dark brown mask and Gray skin. At this time, Denma appears. Denma's memory after Yael Road was deleted. Jet says to Denma that he'll call him, and he pats her head. Denma receives a massage from a masseur. Denma asks how's the recipient at the congress buliding, and she answers, fortunately he survived alongside him. She thinks right now Denma's memory after the building collapse in planet Negev had been completely wiped out, and Yahwah told that she doesn't says anything funny. Denma sees Quai holding itself and tells her to take it away. She says Quai must be happy to see Denma back as well. And she shows Denma's rescheduled routes, and she tells first one to deliver the Red package. She tells to Denma that client is Dr. God and it's read Goad and according to the Bellarian pronounciation. And she tells before God died, his memory and consciousness were copied onto a device through the Artificial neurological cell procedure. Denma says how can she prove that the copied one is 100% same as the real one. She says God is in a satellite. The Bellarian Space Defense, they says there's an abnormal power reading from the graveyard satellite, so they orders to Catfish 7 that they go find out. She says to God that they've increased their power output so his location doesn't get exposed while they approach. In Catfish 7, the soldier says to Denma that identify himself and his affiliations in the count of three, otherwise they'll fire right away. She says to the soldier that their spaceship has suddenly broken down so they're scavenging for replacement parts. The soldiers says they confirmed their identification, and they record its coordinates just in case anything happens. While God is eagerly explaining the story, Denma doesn't listening to it. She says every word is being recorded. God says he saw a Neuro-scanning device in the back of Denma's head in a back of helmet and it was used during his Artificial neurological cell procedure. She looks at this conversation and notices something. Yahwah contacted and tells her that, the distinguish humans from other creatures is that humans are ungrateful so they're a worthless species. And Yahwah says she told God's words to him is the good work, so he'll forgive her next time when she makes a fatal mistake. As God talks, Denma asks her to ask for a dinner menu, and not like that and he want something like chicken cream spaghetti. Denma and she sleeps. God wakes up he and she. And God asks please hand everything that he said that was recorded to the publisher that he mentioned along with the attached texts. At this point, Catfish 7 appears. The soldier says to Denma that if he doesn't want to get shot down, get off the track in 10 minutes. She says they're heading out now. The spaceship leaves the track. Denma says he staying there for 2 hours listening to some nerd whining and he's hungry so she'll get him chicken cream spaghetti. Denma eats chicken cream spaghetti. Then Denma senses of deja vu about the chicken cream spaghetti, searches for Silverquick menus, and sees that he can't searches it, and wondered he definitely haven't had this before but why did he want to eat this, and how it's possible that he's craving for something that he's never had, and this is a body memory that he's unaware of and when and where it did start. In A Catnap (170) - Ch.492, she thinks Denma looks for Hannah's chicken cream pasta again because it must be really tasty. At this time, she laughs suddenly, and on Quai's forehead, ? is written. In 16. A.E. (1-4), Denma has a meal with her and Quai, but the food is awful, so he flips the table. She says she just followed the recipe and maybe Denma has been having the same food. Denma orders let him see that recipe. She shows recipe, and Denma copies and says he want the same food again when he's done with his next order so she'll does it right next time, and he's going to sleep now. In the bed, Denma thinks this recipe is she wouldn't have gotten this from a normal database because the numbers are different so that means this is from outside and the day this was written was when he was unconscious. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (2), Denma sees the El's mark in his hand. She sees Denma and recognizes the El's mark. Denma surprised that she knows the El's mark. She explains that current news of the universe eight is always updated through the church network, and El's mark is a brand of Count El who diminishes himself as the Little Emperor of the planet Urano, and when in fact he's the second most powerful man of this universe, and he brands this mark to the slaves on his planet. Denma angry and insists that the El's mark is the symbolizes the resistance of free people in Urano, and it's not some symbol of that pervert. Denma says he'll send her off to a waste disposal system as soon as they get back. But Denma asks why El is the second most powerful man in the universe eight. She answers that if Denma look at the revenue chart of the nobles in the universe eight, El isn't even in the top one hundred, but surprisingly, if he only look at the net profit, he ranks the second, so he's the real deal. She explains she doesn't know why El hides all this, maybe to avoid taxes, and he's spending quite a fortune to hide his profits. Denma asks what grounds she's saying all this. She answers that, they just estimated the revenue from going through the records of the trading volumes of the entire Silverquick distribution sector and they also traced back the cash flow, and the people can fool people easily, but the people can't fool the distribution flow. She says apparently, there has never been anyone whose business grew so fast in all of the universe eight in just 20 years. She explains there's a rumor that the reason El could be so successful was because of the Duke who's the father of Duke Gosan's support. Denma asks who's Gosan because he has never heard of that name before. She says there's the planet Aorica nearby. Denma and Quai see Aorica. Denma sees a hologram and says Aorica used to look like this. She says the word is that the Duke was certain of his impending demise, and for Gosan who will be left all alone, he felt the need to make a strong impression throughout the entire universe so that no one would dare cross or defy his family and he needed a just cause to make a move, and the unfortunate incident with Deva gave him the opportunity. Denma asks how come he has never heard of this incident before. She answers that probably had something to do with how the U.C.S. and the Patron alliance reacted to all this. She says they after witnessing all the atrocities that took place on Aorica they felt scary to the terror, because it showed how far the Duke can go for the White Police Guards, and the firepower demonstrated by his private army was shocking to say the least, and it was more than enough to strike fear in the most powerful men in the universe eight, during his trial, had it not been for his alleged suicide, he would've been the center of attention around the entire universe just he wanted. At that time, the Duke have been private worshiped by Deva, and his poisoned corpse was found by Director of Pax Industries. She says after discussing the matter with the Patron alliance, the U.C.S. came to three decisions, first, any data spread across the universe eight regarding the planet Aorica, either direct or indirect, shall be deleted, and they say this was only possible because the planet was a safe haven, and they were worried about the influence that Aorica's precedent might have on the other terrorist cells, and should any record of the incident remain, they were certain that a planet-wise uprising will take place that exceeds what happened in the planet. Second, the White Police Guards is to be disbanded immediately, but then of course, those security details laundered their identity and scattered away long before the U.C.S. verdict, last but not least, they held young Gosan, the Duke's heir, responsible, and he's fined a ludicrous amount of money for what his father had done, apparently, they wanted to dismantle his family for good, and although it may seem it work, but more people than ever are lining up to make a connection with the Gosan family, and with his recent business expansion, he was able to pay off the fine in less than three years, and Duke Gosan grew up to be the most influential man in the universe eight just as the Duke wished, and after his father's death, he kept himself hidden for safety reasons, so no one knows what he looks like. She says although there're some nobles presumed to be Gosan, but it's a speculation at best, and there're even rumors going around that the real Gosan died years ago and the one they've right now is only his doubles, in short, only a handful of people know who he's. Denma thinks he doesn't like Gosan. Denma asks to her that how can a planet remain in that state for over twenty years, and is that possible. She says currently, there're dozens of Quanx abilities delicately put together, which delicately form what appears to be a planet in front of them, and that is the proof that the White Police Guards which is the Duke left Gosan never disbanded, and rather, it still exists to this day. At this time, she thinks she feeding Denma too much information, but if she was, then Yahwah will terminate her. Denma asks to her that why did the White Police Guards have to shape the planet like that. She answers right before the attack, the Duke ordered the White Police Guards to build it like this. The Duke said if they're going to do this, they might as well make it look like the merchandise Aorican used to sell here, so that the later generations of the universe eight would know too. Denma asks so this place used to sell hourglasses or something. She answers but it's not an actual hourglass, and Aorican sold drugs called the Hourglass. Aorica is shaped like an Hourglass. Current time Volume 8 Volume 9 The two supervisors see the underground strata and say that there must've been something here and this is a pickle. In the ship, another two supervisors say that she did say Denma and Jiro are inside an object Quanx so a Quantum communication could get disconnected. The two supervisors teleport and say that they can't find Denma and Jiro, and this is beyond the supervisors' capabilities here, right now, they need a Quanx who can read the spatial memory. At this time, Blue skull 13 calls and shouts that it's emergency so everyone return back to base immediately and turn off the auto-pilot, and they must drive manually under the Space Transit Bureau's instruction, and there's a problem with the space route control system hardware, and the space route values of Silverquick got formatted somehow, and their ships are cursing with ships from Goldwing in similar routes, so it's chaos out there. The supervisor says they're heading over to the headquarter right now. The supervisor says to she and Quai that he thinks she should come with them for now. She asks that then what about Master Denma. Abilities *Hacking Intuition *Avatar Manipulation Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Cell is a NPC. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Default skin (Lv 1, 1 star ~ Lv 15, 3 stars) Growth skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 4 stars) Light attribute Lv 30, 4 stars *Character Description Denma's Eve. Customized android with 1: 1 support for Silverquick deliverer. She hates cockroaches very much. In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Cell is a playable character. Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON Level: 1/1260 Power Up Level: 0/7 Hero: Denma *Strengthening Attributes 1Lv: Ground+2 Water+1 Light+2［Hero's critical damage +500］ 2Lv: Fire+4 Ground+3 Water+1 Light+4［Hero's invincibleness +500］ 3Lv: Fire+8 Ground+5 Water+2 Light+6［Hero's attack +10%］ 4Lv: Fire+14 Ground+8 Water+5 Light+7［Hero's defense +10%］ 5Lv: Fire+21 Ground+12 Water+8 Light+8［Hero's critical effect +50%］ 6Lv: Fire+32 Ground+16 Water+8 Light+10［Hero's HP +15%］ 7Lv: Fire+41 Ground+23 Water+8 Light+13［Combo+10%］ In Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON, Cell is a treasure. In original version, at April 2, 2019, Denma, Quai, she appeared with an advertisement of Densinma with NAVER WEBTOON. Denma plays a game, and it sounds 'Bang Bang Bang' like Passionate Banging. Denma said, "I'll escape low level!", and Quai's forehead, 何 (what) is written and she said "Nyah-Hang! Cell and Quai don't play with the low level!" Quotes *"I-I don't want to see such thing!" *"Nyah-Hang! So cute!" Trivia *The word Cell refers to the English Cell. Because Bon refers to the English Bone. *The figures of Denma, Quai, Cell, Cell's Avatar were released by GNFTOY on 27 November 2015. link (Korean) These products can't be purchased in 2018. *Denma often calls her "Oi, Cell!" or "Hey, Cell!" *In Volume 1, her face comes out. *On December 24, 2013, in the advertisement, her Avatar comes out. *She appeared with other Denma characters in the air safety video produced by collaboration with Naver Webtoon in Air Seoul. *On April 1, 2018, the thumbnails of all Naver Webtoons have changed in South Korea as part of the April Fools' Day event. Her Avatar changed this way. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Silverquick Category:Eves